Vengeance
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: They killed his clan. They destroyed the home of his ancestors. They hid his heritage. He could take no more. The Elemental Nations better be ready... this Uzumaki will have his vengeance. Chakra Chains!Zanpakutou!Sharingan!Naruto. NarutoFem!Sasuke. Dark!Cold!Vengeful!Naruto.
1. Prologue

_**Vengeance**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (unfortunately).**_

_**Hello! And here is Vengeance, my first ever NarutoxFem!Sasuke fic! Hope you like it.**_

_**First though, I just want to say that this is the last of the new stories I'll post for a bit. I chose the top three voted for from Orpheus' Journal and Seeing the Darkness, Susanoo Reborn and this won out.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Prologue**_

One Uzumaki Naruto looked on at the crowd impassively. He always had been cold and logical; perhaps he was related to the Nara? No, he wasn't lazy enough to be from that particular clan. No matter, he would someday find out who his family was… and then he would slowly and painfully punish them for abandoning him. A sick, sinister grin came to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, whiskered boy as he momentarily forgot his situation.

That was quickly remedied, however, by a shout of "KILL THE DEMON!" from the crowd.

_'I can't get lost in my fantasies just yet.' _He scolded himself as he glanced around the alley he was in. Naruto, who was merely seven and a second-year Academy student, noticed nothing that could aid him in his current situation. _'Well there is that… and all of them are dead except that one girl, so perhaps I can safely use my secret weapon?' _Naruto thought absent-mindedly.

He mentally shook his head. _'As a second to last resort, if _that _doesn't work then I'll just have to rely on the fox.' _ Yes, young Uzumaki Naruto knew of his burden, how could he not? The cold-mannered blonde had always been smart, not the same level of genius as Uchiha Itachi… but perhaps on the IQ level of a Nara? Near enough, anyways. It was simple to deduce everything from gathering all the clues the civilians and shinobi spat at him, plus a little reading in the library, and he figured it out.

And then once he figured it out, it was but simplicity itself to enter his own mindscape after four hours of deep meditation and meet the fox itself. They had even struck a deal.

Naruto allows the fox access to his senses and a mental connection, and it allows Naruto access to its chakra and even unlocks his kekkai genkai for him. _That _was his secret weapon. And it wasn't even from his Uzumaki line, nor that of his _great_ father. No, it was from his mother's side, but from an entirely different clan.

And he had had access to it for almost two years now, definitely long enough to master said bloodline in secret. And after he found the way to get inside the compound of his _clan _he had no trouble at all with gathering scrolls on how to properly master it. To master it through its many stages.

_'I could always use it to its lesser extent now.' _ He thought with a grin and shrugged. Naruto closed his cerulean eyes and then opened them not a moment later to reveal a pair of blood red eyes with three tomoe that were rapidly spinning before they formed themselves into a red and black spiral not unlike the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. _**'Mangekyō Sharingan' **_he thought in his head as he looked on at his many attackers.

**"Tajū Tsukuyomi (Multiple Moon Reader)" **He stated and all of the civilians fell underneath one of his Mangekyō abilities. This was the group version of the greatest genjutsu ever created. He could only use this version for twenty four hours, which was roughly a single second, before it went out though. That's all he needed. As soon as it was done, the blonde released his dōjutsu and quickly shunshined away, another skill he got from those Uchiha scrolls.

He knew that the Hokage was watching, but what could the old man say? Naruto didn't even touch one of them and his Sharingan were always under a seven-layered genjutsu to make them look like their original cerulean.

He was completely safe from all prying eyes and not one of those civilians would awaken without the aid of someone of Tsunade's caliber.

Yes… he was safe to continue to plot. To plan.

Naruto would one day have his way. That day would come…

The day he could have his vengeance.

**Original Jutsu**

**Tajū Tsukuyomi Multiple Moon Reader): A wielder of the Mangekyō Sharingan will cast the Tsukuyomi on multiple targets simultaneously. This variation on the technique can only last for twenty-four hours before going out. The only known user is the creator of this technique, Uzumaki Naruto.**

_**And that's Chapter End!**_

_**Just the prologue for an idea I have. I always did want to try out a NarutoxFem!Sasuke fic, and so I am. Expect bashing of Sakura, the Civilian Council, Konoha, and the Yondaime in this, but no Sasuki (Fem!Sasuke) bashing will exist… well, maybe in the beginning.**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**R&R! PM! Flamers will be subject to hearing Sakura and Mebuki (the pink banshee's mother) screech in harmony!**_

_**Until next time, Orpheus out!**_


	2. Chapter I

_**Vengeance**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not.**_

_**Hello again, wonderful readers! Here's Chapter I of this new fic I'm working on. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter I: Enter Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto**_

It was a day like any other for one twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto.

He woke up from within his run-down apartment that the Hokage _graciously _got for him. It just so happened to be in the worst part of the Red Light District. A dingy one-room apartment with a small kitchenette, decaying furniture, moldy walls, contaminated pipelines and unreliable electricity.

It was almost a miracle how well the teenager had changed it from its original state using only one of his four Kekkai Genkai, his Uzumaki affinity to Fuinjutsu. The Kyuubi had gone through and helped him to activate and trained all four of them.

Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto knew his heritage very well.

On his mother's side, the former blonde had gained three of his bloodline limits. All Uzumaki have an affinity to seals, an enhanced healing factor, and a massive affinity towards both Suiton and Raiton. Uzumaki Kushina also had her legendary chakra chains, which Naruto had the basics of down, though he could only make one chain for ten minutes or two for five, four for two and a half and so on, he was getting better all the time. The third had been from his mother's father, who was actually the grandson of Uchiha Izumo, Madara's brother, Uchiha Hairyuu. It was the Sharingan that he was forced to hide.

On the other end, Naruto had gained something from his Namikaze heritage. Yes, he knew very well who his father was, even if the Hokage had denied him the information on multiple occasions... a fact that had slowly ebbed all trust he had in the man away. From his father, Naruto had gained a tricky bloodline to master... the zanpakutou Kekkai Genkai.

The zanpakutou bloodline was a bit strange in itself. It allowed the holder to actually create a weapon of their own chakra with three separate forms. The first form was the unsealed form and took on the shape of a katana. The second was known as Shikai, or Initial Release, and increased the power of the wielder by at least ten times as well as granting them a special ability or set of abilities for the zanpakutou. The final form was the Bankai, or Final Release, and would enhance the zanpakutou by at least 100 times its unsealed state and grant even more abilities.

Based on the Kyuubi's telling, Namikaze Minato's zanpakutou was titled Hiraishin, or Flying Thunder God, and took the form of a single kunai that could multiply itself infinitely and the wielder could transport themselves to any of the copies instantaneously. It was only the Shikai...

Naruto himself had unlocked his zanpakutou, but had yet to reach the Shikai on either of the two, though he had met both spirits already. He was unsure if he had two separate ones or two that were part of a set, but he had two katana and two spirits in his head that belonged in the swords.

Back to the apartment, though...

Thanks to a simple Storage Seal, Naruto had all of his possessions inside his walls, and had even gotten rid of the broken furniture by placing them in the walls. An Expansion Seal had turned his apartment into the size of a modest house, tripling the amount of room in his own room, the den, the kitchenette, and the bathroom. Cleaning Seals had gotten rid of all the mold on the walls. Transport Seals had allowed him to 'borrow' furniture from different seals by placing a matrix on one object that would seek out its mate, which happened to be in specific spots in his apartment. Barrier Seals kept the mobs out his apartment and also kept the Hokage from spying on the inside of his abode, it even prevented anyone without his chakra from using any sort of space-time Ninjutsu to get inside, even **Shunshin no Jutsu **and the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**.

It was arguably his most useful and adaptive bloodline.

So, the young genius got out of bed and entered the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. The reflection showed a deeply tanned face with three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek and two onyx eyes with three tomoe swirling around each pupil, though anyone else looking would see the now nine-layered Genjutsu that gave them the appearance of his mother's violet irises. His spiky, once blonde hair, had since changed to spikes of blood red and onyx hair, a testament to his Uzumaki and Uchiha heritage.

The cause of both was that Naruto found himself having a more favorable view towards his mother than his father, they shared three Kekkai Genkai and jinchuuriki status, so as part of the deal he had made with his tenant four years ago, the Kyuubi messed with his DNA enough to change his appearance, but not so much as to get rid of his zanpakutou, a combination he was truly grateful for.

Looking lower, Naruto could see he was already dressed in his combat gear. He wore a mesh undershirt that would give him protection from small attacks, a black shirt over that made of the same material as ANBU uniforms, one that was warm enough to keep him protected in temperatures below zero and light enough for quick movement, and over that was a vest of a material straight from Yukigakure called 'Kevlar' that could take hits from even a kunai exceeding fifty miles an hour and weaker Ninjutsu. On either hand he wore black gloves with steel bracers that ran from his hands back to his elbows, laden with a multitude of seals. His black pants were also made of the same material as his shirt and he had a steel brace on the fronts of his lower legs, from knee to shin. His shinobi sandals were deep black in color and even those had seals to increase his running speed. Underneath all of his clothes, the blonde had an intricate web of Fuinjutsu that looked like tattoos, everything from gravity to storage to the Kyuubi seal and even seals that increased his healing factor by storing chakra in them from his own reserves for that very purpose.

From a young age, Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto had learned to keep himself protected from any and all threats, which is why he was combat-ready at all times, even keeping his zanpakutou in storage seals on his own skin. He also had learned that stealth was a ninja's greatest weapon.

The exact reason why he wore a **Henge **that disguised his clothing as a simple black shirt and shorts, the shirt having an Uzumaki swirl on his right shoulder.

The young shinobi-in-training smiled to himself as he pulled his toothbrush and toothpaste from the mirror. "Today... today is another day to set my plans in motion... so much to do and so much time..." The onyx-redhead smirked. He would not rush... he was a patient person. And for that reason... he would fulfill his goal one day. A goal that he would gladly spend his life setting the pieces for...

**Academy, Room 401**

The sixth year students, a class full of twelve year olds, were rather loud. Thirty-six students. Thirty-six children. Thirty-six ninja-in-training.

But only a few of them would actually make genin, and Naruto knew it. He constantly had his eyes open for talent... for possible recruits... and he liked what he saw...

Nara Shikamaru, the heir of the shadow-using clan of Konoha, all inherently geniuses, and lazy. If he ever had any reason to work, then the boy put in all 200+ points of his IQ to use. As far as the jinchuuriki knew, Shikamaru only did the barest amount of work, and he also had a single of his family's techniques down, the **Kagemane no Jutsu**. While he had yet to use it... the moment it was shown to him, Naruto would copy it... and then he would enhance it.

Aburame Shino, heir to the bug-using clan of Konoha. While not as intelligent as Shikamaru, Shino was also a genius of his clan, though he kept his skills secret... but Naruto was good at information gathering. He could very well tell that the boy was already at least mid-genin level at the least and with his Sharingan he could see enough chakra signatures within Shino that he guessed the boy already was carrying two colonies of insects within him... possibly three. Though strong, Shino was not on Naruto's level, so he presented more of a benefit than a risk if he recruited the boy.

Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the white-eyed clan of Konoha. She was... weak, to say the least. No self-confidence, a deep desire to not hurt anybody... and complete obsession with him. Hinata would be a perfect recruit. She was not a fighter... but she would make a perfect scout or medic. Through observation from within the Hyuuga estate, the Uzumaki had noted that her doujutsu was a bit different from others in her clan. While she could not see quite as clearly with her **Byakugan **when looking through the human body... she seemed to have a far wider range than even Hyuuga Neji, and she could perfectly see all the major organs of a person, though seeing tenketsu were a bit more challenging for the heiress. Soon he would make his first move to make her his pawn...

Yamanaka Ino was another one obsessed with him. The blonde heiress to the mind-walking clan was definitely a fangirl, through and through. Even so, she was a decent kunoichi. Unafraid to fight, able to use the **Shintenshin no Jutsu **at a very good level, and the second best kunoichi in the whole class. She also would do anything that Naruto asked just because he asked it... it was good being the only male student with fangirls... so useful when you could tolerate the mobs.

Inuzuka Kiba was the brash heir of the ninken-using clan of Konoha. His dog, Akamaru, was one of the best, born directly from the clan head's own ninken, meaning that he was bred for battle... With his enhanced senses that came with the Inuzuka bloodline limit, Kiba could also smell the fox in and on him. That could only spell disaster should he ask the wrong questions... so Kiba would have to go soon... but not yet. He was too stupid to ask any questions right now.

Akimichi Chouji, heir to the expanding clan of Konoha. He was more focused on food than his studies and would generally only become serious if someone called him 'fat' or something of the like. It also seemed... he was fiercely loyal to Shikamaru.

Sarutobi Enshin, cousin to Sarutobi Konohamaru and the Sandaime Hokage's eldest grandson. He was surprisingly focused for an Academy student, though he had the worst grades of all. Naruto had talked to him about it, out of curiosity more than compassion, and found that Enshin constantly practiced his skills at home well into the night and because of that... he slept through almost all the lessons. He had barely even passed the class as it was.

Lastly, there was the only other student in the class who was noteworthy... Uchiha Sasuki, heiress and sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan... as far as anyone but Naruto knew. She was talented, for sure. All her grades were top-notch, but so were his. Her Interceptor Taijutsu style was good, even without the Sharingan, but Naruto's own Taijutsu style was a mix between the Interceptor and Whirlpool Fist of his mother's clan, a style which allowed him to dodge incoming attacks and swiftly attack the flanks of his opponent with chakra-enhanced punches or kicks. He had called it the Crimson Whirlpool Fist and was proud of it. Her shurikenjutsu was nearly perfect, with nine out of ten targets hit with a bulls-eye, Naruto's were always perfectly aimed, thanks to his doujutsu.

All in all... she never stood a chance. And he never even revealed any of his bloodlines.

He was very thankful for the **Mangekyou Sharingan's **heightened ability with Genjutsu... and it was just too great that the Uzumaki had learned of the secret to gaining the upped version of his original bloodline. He was just six when he found out...

**"Hey, Naruto-kun!" The blonde turned his head from the scroll he was perusing to spy a certain boy making their way towards him... a boy from the orphanage Naruto had been kicked out of at the age of five, just a year before this. He inwardly grinned as he saw his very best friend in the world making his way towards him. Innocent... unassuming... naïve... he was the opposite of Uzumaki Naruto.**

** "Hello, Lee." Naruto said with a fake smile to the boy who was a year older than him. They had met two years ago and become fast friends. Lee was an Academy student when they met and helped the blonde with training. Lee had great chakra control and larger than normal reserves for a boy his age, but he hadn't showed anyone but Naruto that he could already do the Henge no Jutsu, he wanted to surprise everyone.**

** "What are you doing?" the boy asked curiously as he saw his friend with a scroll out. Naruto always had his nose in a scroll, always wanting to learn.**

** "Well, Lee... just doing a little bit of reading." **This is too perfect an opportunity... **He thought with a sinister grin inwardly. "Hey, Lee... I was reading something interesting here just now... did you know that there's an advanced version of the Henge no Jutsu?" Naruto asked innocently. The other boy immediately stood at attention.**

** "Really? Can you tell me? I really want to become the best ninja I can be!"**

** Naruto smiled. "Of course I can. You're my best friend, after all. It's called the Solid Henge... basically, if you triple the chakra for a normal Henge than it becomes solid and won't dispel until you dispel it yourself. Neat huh? Oh! I've got an idea, Lee... why don't we both try it? I can be you, and you'll be me for the whole day!" The other boy grinned and his teeth seemed to flash bright as the sun.**

** "Yosh! What a wonderful idea Naruto-kun! Let us ****us do that!" **

** And so, Naruto taught the Solid Henge to Lee... on the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat... on Naruto's sixth birthday... and on the one-year anniversary of both his meeting with the Kyuubi and the first Fox-Hunt of Konoha.**

** The boy never stood a chance.**

That very same day, Naruto's **Mangekyou **had activated, as he had assumed that his best friend died... and in a way, he did. What really happened...

Lee's chakra had run out halfway into the beating and he returned to normal, but the 'hunters' didn't notice through their rage. What did happen... was that a certain Jounin arrived at the scene and saved Lee before taking him to the Hospital. Those civilians... well they were dead as soon as Gai arrived on scene. Assaulting a child with a deadly weapon was punishable by death... funny how the Hokage never allowed that sentence to be carried out on his assaulters, eh?

Anyways... Lee's mind and body were both nearly broken, but he was eventually healed ten weeks later. He had lost all of his memories... but his mind had somehow or another replaced them with artificial ones... that would be Naruto's fault, as he had placed the comatose Lee into an irreversible Genjutsu using his newly gained **Mangekyou Sharingan**. His body though... that in itself was amazing. Lee's body had been so thoroughly damaged that his chakra coils literally exploded as he was in the healing process. That was not Naruto's doing... but regardless... he didn't care. It did give the boy a new goal though, and that was to be a "truly great shinobi with Taijutsu alone". Gai was the perfect teacher for that, and the eccentric Jounin took on Rock Lee as his part-time student. IT was a sure thing that the boy would be placed on Gai's genin team, which he was.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as Iruka entered with his assistant Mizuki, the two sensei that had been there for each year Naruto had attended the Academy. Iruka attempted to speak, but it was made clear that no one was listening to him... so he used some strange technique that time and time again the young Uzumaki genius found impossible to copy with his Sharingan. A Kekkai Genkai perhaps? The Chuunin sensei's head somehow grew to an enormous size and his voice became much louder... louder than even that pink-haired civilian girl could reach in volume. "SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" He shouted and Naruto only saved his hearing by covering his ears with chakra at the very moment of his shouting.

The rest of the class immediately were in their seats and became suddenly silent... it was almost scary how effective that technique was. "Thank you. As all of you are well aware... today is the day you are all assigned your genin teams. First... I would like to formally announce the Rookies of the Year." The scarred Chuunin smiled and gave a small pause before... "the Rookie Kunoichi of the Year is none other than Uchiha Sasuki with a 97% score on her genin test, only missing single question on the Written Exam. The Rookie Shinobi of the Year is Uzumaki Naruto who had perfect marks in everything." Sasuki smirked arrogantly and Naruto smiled in a way only the best could tell was faked.

"Yes, congratulation..." Mizuki muttered with a glare full of hatred straight at the purple-eyed Uzumaki. "Iruka... the teams?"

"Ah yes! Team 1 will be consisted of..." **"Wow... this is so boring..." **Naruto heard a voice, one of three he could always recognize came from either his mindscape or his soulscape. This was from his soulscape, one of the two spirits of his zanpakutou. Both were female and nearly identical twins whenever he saw them. **"Shut it, spirit!" **and that would be the Kyuubi. Real charmer he was.

**Can you two never get along? You always seem to be fine around my other spirit, Kyuubi. **Naruto thought in exasperation, knowing all three would hear him. **"Shut it, ningen! I barely even put up with you." "Ha! As if you could ever do anything to Naruto-kun from your cage." **

With another sigh, the Uzumaki shook his head and just set up a mental block to keep the arguing of those two from his hearing. That's when he heard the next bit... "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuki, and Sarutobi Enshin." It was just coincidence that they were at the same table. Naruto sat in the middle of Sasuki on his left and Enshin on his right. The Sarutobi had spiky brown hair and brown eyes with tanned skin and wore a black shirt with fishnet over it and ANBU-style pants. Strapped to his back was a bostaff with seals along its length written by Uzumaki Mito herself, as it was a family heirloom passed down through the Sarutobi line to the eldest child, which Enshin's mother just happened to be. Naruto elbowed the sleeping boy to awaken him.

"Wha...?" He asked and looked at the violet-eyed Uzumaki. "Morning Naruto... is class over already?" Naruto shook his head in exasperation.

"No, Enshin, it is not. Our team was just announced, you, Sasuki and myself make up genin team 7." Enshin grinned to his friend.

"So... you were right about team placements! Great." Because of Enshin, Naruto missed the other team's placements, but it wouldn't matter. He had predicted that Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were on one squad and the other three clan heirs would make up the final one... and it seemed to be the case with the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi heirs now heading out the door and Kiba talking with Shino and Hinata. Iruka had apparently also dismissed everyone for lunch. Good.

"Let's go get some lunch, Enshin. You coming, Sasuki-chan?" Naruto asked the Uchiha heiress who shrugged. She didn't really seem to care either way.

"Whatever..." the redhead regarded his ravenette teammate with an analytic gaze of his Sharingan before standing and the other two followed suit.

"Where are we going then?" Enshin asked. "Ichiraku's?" The blonde shook his head.

"No... I bet Sasuki doesn't really like ramen as much as you, Enshin." The Sarutobi grinned sheepishly. "Why don't we go to the Dango Shop where we met Anko-sensei?" Enshin grinned.

"Great idea, Naruto!"

The only kunoichi with them uncaringly listened to the dialogue. Hopefully since these two knew each other they wouldn't hold her back. Their teamwork had to be at least decent... she hoped.

**Dango Shop, Downtown Konoha**

Naruto and his two teammates arrived at one of the few places the young Uzumaki was able to come without having to use his Sharingan to avoid overly high prices. The restaraunt held a special significance to him... it was where he first met the other village pariah. He was just nine when he met Anko and succeeded in tearing apart her mask. The Snake Summoner had spilt her heart after his careful prodding and manipulations with his Sharingan and he learned all of her pain.

More imporantly, he learned all of the hatred she held for her persecutors. And the guilt she felt for having those persecutors focus on him. How could he not use this to his advantage?

It was nothing to convince Anko to train him in her spare time. Enshin was welcomed two weeks later under a genjutsu that made him think they both met her at the same time. The real reason he did both was to learn both Anko and Enshin's personal styles as well as increase his ninjutsu arsenal and learn Sarutobi-style boujutsu so he could counter it.

When the three entered the shop, the owner looked over and his jaw dropped. Naruto and Enshin were regular customers, along with Anko... but Sasuki-sama? Imagine the business he would get from her visit here! "Welcome Naruto and Enshin! And who is your friend there? Why, hello Sasuki-sama!" The Uchiha survivor scowled.

Why did the civilians always have to try and kiss her ass? They all just wanted to use her... just like the girls in her class who only wanted to be her friend so they might get some sort of fame from doing so. She hated it... she wished she could just kill them sometimes.

She needed this worthless village though. They would be the key to gaining enough power to kill Itachi.

"Heya Suimaru!" Enshin said with a wide smile. "Is sensei in here?"

"Anko hasn't been in all day. She's my best customer though, so you know she''ll be here pretty soon." Enshin nodded. Meanwhile, Naruto led Sasuki to a booth while Enshin talked to Suimaru.

"Sasuki, if we're going to be a team we should know what everyone is capable of. I am not suggesting we become friends. I know that is not what you wish, as you have your vengeance to worry about." Sasuki narrowed her eyes. "I won't stop you, in fact I think your goal is admirable. Revenge is one of the most basic human dreams and at least you admit it where many hypocrites of this village would tell you to forgive your brother."

"Perhaps..." Sasuki smirked. "Perhaps we may get along just fine. The dobe though..."

"Enshin means well but he would not understand your goal. Do not doubt his strength though. Enshin is already very strong and even holds the Ape Contract of the Sarutobi Clan. He is also a prodigy of bōjutsu. He will be a great tool for you to use in your dream."

"Isn't he your friend?" Sasuki asked.

"Just a tool in my own personal goal, Sasuki. I also live for revenge... my own clan was also destroyed. The Uzumaki Clan was all but wiped out during the Third Shinobi World War nearly twenty years ago. After much labor I found some of the parties responsible for the atrocity and... they will pay. In blood."

Sasuki's smirk became colder. "I believe we will get along just fine, Naruto." She said as Enshin approached with some dango. The Sarutobi never even realized just what happened while he was gone and how badly Konoha would suffer for that mistake.

***shivers* Chilling. Now that two of the last four Uchiha have met, just what will happen, dear readers?**

**Only time will tell.**

**Also, yes Naruto has a grand total of four kekkai genkai. Just what does this mean? It means he has many tools but also that he is going to need a lot of practice to get them mastered.**

**The zanpakutō have already been decided and are my own original ones.**

**The affinities will be Fire (Uchiha/Kyuubi), Wind (Namikaze), Wind and Lightning (Uzumaki) with Blaze (Fire/Yin) because of his Sharingan and possibly one other sub-element, though not likely. I'm going for Strong and Manipulative, not OP god-level... yet anyways.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter II

**Vengeance**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

Naruto watched Enshin with some measure of amusement as he was busy setting up ninja wire around the Academy room. Sasuki sat next to him with curiosity in her onyx orbs. "What is he doing?" She questioned.

"Seeing how our sensei is very late, Enshin is setting up an elaborate prank to punish him. Based on all the information at my disposal, I already know who our sensei is, in all likelihood." Naruto smirked to himself as he felt Sasuki's intrigue raise. "Lesson number one, Sasuki-chan. When plotting revenge, ninjutsu or kekkai genkai are not your greatest weapons. Information is."

"When did you become the teacher?" Sasuki asked with a scowl.

"Ah, how unbecoming of me, Sasuki-sama. Would you like to teach me how to manipulate my surroundings? How to change one muscle on my face to give off an entirely separate expression? Advanced human psychology? Advanced Katon techniques? Genjutsu? Kenjutsu? Fuinjutsu? Taijutsu? Stealth? Should I go on?"

The Uchiha heiress huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"I do not mean to insult you, but I have been plotting from the shadows from the age of five. That was two and a half years before the event which triggered your need to become an avenger. Not to mention I have the distinct advantage of being ignored while every action you take is monitored by many individuals. I do not wish to become your sensei but... perhaps partner in crime? We can teach each other."

Sasuki was silent for a moment before she looked at her redheaded teammate. "Fine... we'll do it your way. As long as you help me to get the power to kill Itachi, I don't care." Naruto smirked.

"I'll get you that, and so much more, Sasuki-chan."

Suddenly, the door opened and Enshin immediately sat on Naruto's left, since Sasuki was on the right. As soon as it did, an eraser fell on the head of a masked Jounin with his headband covering one eye and gravity-defying, silver hair. As it did, it activated a ninja tripwire and on the other side of the class, a chair fell.

That chair knocked into a bokken, which triggered a kunai launcher and cut another wire to Kakashi's right. That wire caused a bucket of chum from the fish market mixed with chopped onions and liquefied manure to fall directly in Kakashi's hair. Kakashi's lone eye widened and he glared at the genin cell, possible genin cell. "Roof. Now."

"Whoops..." Enshin said with a sheepish grin.

"I think he might hate you now, Enshin." Naruto commented and stood, Sasuki following him, as they made their way to the door. "Let's go."

On the roof, they saw Kakashi standing with his back against the wall. The other three took positions and Kakashi, somehow with the filth of his hair gone, spoke. "First, why don't we introduce ourselves? Name, likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies."

"Could you go first?" Enshin asked.

"I am Hatake Kakashi. My likes are many and my dislikes are few; my hobbies are... well, you're too young for that and I don't have any dreams at the moment."

**All we learned was his name... **Sasuki and Enshin thought at once.

"Hm... monkey-boy, you first."

"My name is Sarutobi Enshin. I like to train, hanging out with Naruto and sparring anyone. I dislike people who think kekkai genkai make a clan and anyone who underestimates me. My hobbies are training in bojutsu and ninjutsu as well as pranking people who deserve it." Kakashi glared. "And my dream... I hope to one day take both the mantle of clan head from my Uncle Asuma and Hokage from my jiji!"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. My likes include learning new things and shogi. I dislike shinobi who needlessly show-off and hypocrites who preach about teamwork and abandon their allies. My hobbies are training in any of the shinobi arts and learning from those more experienced than myself. My dream... it is to find my family and punish those who kept us separate."

"Uchiha Sasuki. I don''t have many likes or dislikes. My dream is an ambition... I must kill a certain man." She was cold and cryptic.

Kakashi looked at his potential team. He had one calm yet compassionate Sarutobi- no surprise there- but the other two. His sensei's son and Obito's cousin... if not for the fact that he knew his EXACT lineage, he might say that Naruto was an Uchiha, with that cold attitude. Crazy, right?

Regardless, he felt a certain... obligation for both of them. He wasn't there for Naruto's childhood and Obito was his best friend, how could Kakashi not help one of the members of the Uchiha clan which his ex-teammate was part of?

"Well... tomorrow, meet at Training Ground 7 at 10 AM and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The trio looked at one another.

"Well... I've got to head to the Compound." Enshin said. "Uncle Asuma promised to teach me some new stuff after I became genin. He should be done with his new genin squad by now. See you guys tomorrow." Enshin then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuki looked at her fellow Uchiha (even if she didn't know it) questioningly. "We need to train as well. I have no doubt that you are strong, but I wish to see your exact level so I know what I can teach you."

"Alright... we'll go to the Uchiha Compound. It is protected by privacy seals no one can look into." Naruto nodded and placed a hand on Sasuki's shoulder before the two were gone in a swirl of fire, static and water intertwining in a vortex.

They reappeared in front of a pair of large gates set into a stone wall which encompassed the entire place. Naruto looked at it impassively as Sasuki placed one hand on the gate and channeled chakra causing the left gate to open enough for her to walk through. Naruto followed.

He heard the gate swing back and chuckled. "Uzumaki seals..."

"Uzumaki what?" Sasuki asked as she led him deeper inside.

"The Uzumaki clan were known for their immense prowess in fuinjutsu, Sasuki-chan. It is also no secret that our mothers were in fact best friends. My mother's seals are likely all over this Compound to protect it from possible threats."

Sasuki walked on, silent in thought. Then... "Could you teach me?" She asked.

"Seals? Hm... that is my clan jutsu, Sasuki. I can't just give up my heritage for nothing." He smirked. "Plus, save your desire to learn them for later. We have something far more important to do now." He said the last as the two of them came to a large grassy field with training posts and targets on it. It was obvously a training ground.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuki before taking a few steps back, putting them ten feet apart. He smirked as he regarded her. "Begin." His cold voice spoke out.

Immediately, she was gone in a rush of speed that was close to low Chuunin speeds, speeds which seemed immensely slow to Naruto. When Sasuki _finally _got to his location, she launched a kick to his head.

Naruto lazily moved his head. He regarded her form and the way she moved intently with his Sharingan. She wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and a blue skirt which came to her knees but with slits on each side to allow ease of movement. Her black hair was set in a spiked ponytail behind her head with two bangs framing her ivory face. She used her flexibility to the limit in her style as well.

All this Naruto deduced in the half second it too for Sasuki to land on two feet and launch a punch right for his face. The Uzumaki simply tilted his head once more before grasping Sasuki's arm at the wrist and elbow and throwing her above him while flipping back and kicking her further back with his right foot. He landed on his right hand and quickly used a **Kawarimi **to escape Sasuki's thrown shuriken.

"You are slow." He said simply. Sasuki scowled in anger and performed quick hamdseals.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) **She announced while launching a medium-sized fireball at her opponent. Naruto held a single ram seal to get rid of the Henge he wore, surprising Sasuki, while drawing his first zanpakutou, which took the form of an o-katana with a hilt wrapped in silver bandages.

He channeled water chakra into the blade to create an aquatic shell around the sharp steel and slashed straight through the fireball's center. Sasuki's eyes widened as she saw this. "My turn..." he said before disappearing from her sight only for her to suddenly feel something hit her back and fly forward.

She landed on her front and stood, but saw that o-katana of Naruto's. She sloppily ducked under it only for his other hand to hit her in the form of a fist that sent her skyward. The boy then grabbed her right leg in hand and threw her back behind him as he sheathed his sword and shot a ball of water from his mouth directly at her without seals or words.

As soon as it hit her, she was seen to be replaced by a log and Naruto unsheathed his second blade, another katana of the same length, and deflected the shuriken sent at him from his fellow Uchiha using the blades he had practiced long and hard to use ambidexterously. Sasuki dove at him from atop one of the training posts with a kunai in either hand, but was surprised as Naruto's new blade, it looked to be the other's twin except it had gold bandages around the hilt, simply cut through both before the Uzumaki sheathed his blades and grabbbed her arm in the space of a hal second.

He spun her before tossing her upward and disappearing in a burst of speed and giving her an ax kick to the back. She landed in a crater formed from the force and couldn't move.

"High genin speeds, sealless and wordless **Kawarimi**, one C-rank Katon jutsu, decent accuracy, use of surprise and environment. I say you're easily C-rank right now. Itachi would destroy you." Narto coldly pointed out. "Your hatred is not strong enough."

Sasuki groaned in pain as she shakily stood. "I hate him with my very being!"

"What would you give up to destroy him?"

"Everything! My soul! My life!"

"Your sanity? Your free will? Your freedom? Your pride?"

"All of it! Just help me destroy him." That was said calmly, Sasuki had contact with Naruto's violet eyes.

"Then I will help you, cousin."

"Cousin? The Sharingan!"

**"Chōkūdō." (Void) **He spoke coldly as his eyes became blood-red with a black spiral originating from his pupil not unlike his clan's symbol. Sasuki fell into a world of darkness.

She literally could see nothing except in shadows. She felt herself bound by chains against a wall with her arms above her head and legs together. Then... she heard a voice...

**Foolish little sister, you'll never beat me.**

It was Itachi! Sasuki growled and strained against the chains. "Let me out so I can kill him!"

**"They died, all because you weren't strong enough." **The voice came from everywhere.

"No!"

**"No wonder Tou-san hated you."**

"That's not true!"

**"You are a disgrace to the Uchiha name... a mere stain on the proud clan. That's why I didn't kill you. You're not even worth worrying over."**

Sasuki's eyes widened and she pulled harder on her chain. She sruggled even while her heart pounded and throbbed in immense emotional pain. She couldn't get out.

**"No wonder Konoha controls you so easily."**

Sasuki's eyes shut and she slumped in the chains. Another voice broke in. It was right in front of her. "You wish to destroy Itachi... first you must learn to control yourself. If I can tear down your walls this easily with little knowledge of his personality, what could the real Itachi do?"

Sasuki raised her head and saw Naruto in front of her, Mangekyou Sharingan spinning lazily. "Can you help me?" She asked. Her voice sounded empty...

"Only as much as you let me. Will you listen to my every wordand command?"

"If it gives me power..." She replied. Naruto nodded.

"This world is my own and lasts a day for each second outside, like Itachi's Tsukiyomi. The difference is that mine can last five seconds. I will train you for four and a half days in here and you will rest the other twelve hours before we return. I will then heal your body in the outside world and leave since we must go to training tomorrow. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei." She drawled emotionlessly. Naruto smirked. These next five days would be rather interesting.

**How was it? Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Anyways, just want to point out that Naruto's Mangekyou (and EMS) abilities will be original except for Susanoo. Chōkūdō is his genjutsu, and I won't reveal his MS ninjutsu yet.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter III

**Vengeance**

**Orpheus back with another installment of Vengeance! I find it pretty cool how you guys have all had positive reviews for this fic. Hopefully this chapter garners just as much love.**

**Now for a message from my muse.**

**Luna: This is a Public Service Announcement stating Orpheus-sama owns nothing. Naruto and Bleach belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

**Quote of the Day: "**

**Chapter III**

"Where is that lazy, procrastinating bastard!" Enshin finally yelled out in anger. It had been a whole twenty-five minutes since the session was supposed to begin, yet no sign of Kakashi anywhere. Enshin himself stood under a tree's shade while Naruto and Sasuki were sitting atop a rather large boulder. The redheaded Uzumaki sighed and shook his head.

"Well, it seems Hatake-sensei will not be here for a while. I had hoped his reputation as being late to his own funeral were simply claims without reason, but it seems my hopes were for naught. We may as well get some training done, Enshin, Sasuki-chan."

Enshin's anger immediately dissipated and he grinned at his best friend as he pulled out his staff. "Let's!"

Sasuki simply smirked. Though the time within Naruto's Void was excruciating and exhausting, she was confident in her new abilities. She learned more in those 108 hours of training and 12 hours of rest than she had at the Konoha Academy. It was a smart decision to become Naruto's partner-in-crime. "Alright, Saru-chan (monkey-boy) let's see how you can compare to me, an Uchiha elite." She stood and calmly walked forward as the grinning Sarutobi did the same as he twirled his staff.

Naruto appeared between them in a swirl of fire, water and static. "Okay. No fatal blows. We do need to be good enough to train with Kakashi-sensei. I have some medical ninjutsu knowledge, so I'll heal you guys after the match. Hajime!" He jumped back and Enshin immediately jabbed forward with his staff at Sasuki.

The Uchiha heiress smirked as her **Sharingan **activated and slowed it down enough for her to grab the staff and pull towards her. Enshin received a punch to his gut and a kick to the face but disappeared and was replaced by a log just before Sasuki's foot connected.

**"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) **Enshin exhaled a stream of fire and Sasuki jumped away, dropping the Sarutobi's staff in the process. Enshin smirked and grabbed his staff once more and rushed at Sasuki with mid to high Chūnin speeds, surprising Sasuki.

She barely dodged the jab and then had to roll under a high swipe, jumping mid-roll to get out of reach of his sweeping kick. Sasuki landed and glared at Enshin with rapidly spinning tomoes. Without her dojutsu... she would've taken a lot of damage. How could she beat Itachi ifshe was on even grounds with the _Dead Last?_

The Uchiha rushed forward in a flurry of speed and her anger took over. She sidestepped the jab and spun around behind Enshin as he tried a diagonal swipe with his staff. Behind him, she elbowed his back and spun. This quickly turned deadly as she had added a heavy ring of jade in her hair since yesterday. While a fashionable accessory, Sasuki had other ideas for it.

Just spinning made her hair a weapon capable of concussions. This is a fact the Sarutobi heir quickly learned as he dropped to the floor, losing his staff and consciousness simultaneously.

Naruto appeared then with a smirk as he kicked the staff and it flipped upward into his hand. "Impressive. Turning evasion into an attack. How like a main family Uchiha to do such a thing."

"I guess I'm just a genius." Sasuki replied.

"Perhaps." The Uzumaki twirled the staff in hand before he jabbed it into the ground. "You're just lucky he didn't use his staff's abilities. There is Uzumaki fuinjutsu on this and the inscriptions are very complex. Probably a gift from Uzumaki Mito."

"What can it do?" Sasuki asked.

Naruto picked it back up and walked to Enshin. "You'll have to find out when we're on a mission. I know Enshin won't reveal it by using it on one of us." He dropped the staff on the Sarutobi and knelt down, coating his hands in green chakra as they covered his head.

"But you know?"

"I have a theory based on the seals. It also makes me question the Raikiri and Hiraishin's origins... but enough of that. What did you learn?"

"Do not underestimate anyone. Without my Sharingan..."

"He would have beaten you, yes? Enshin has trained with the goal to prove kekkai genkai don't make a great shinobi. He is a bojutsu prodigy. The lesson here is there is always someone on your level or higher. For that reason, end matches quickly unless losing or seeming at a lower level of skill than you are manipulates future events to your advantage."

Sasuki nodded. "That makes sense. Is that why you hide your... lineage?"

"Precisely. No one but you knows until I decide otherwise." Enshin moved a bit as Naruto healed him but was snoring. By making slight alterations to is chakra durng the healing, Naruto literally had sedated Enshin before he woke up. "Not Enshin or any of my pawns. No one."

For some reason, that made Sasuki happy. She quickly stomped down such a useless emotion, however. "So, how long will this useless Jōnin be?"

"Hm... I'd say another hour and a half at the least. Hatake is generally two or three hours late to everything." Sasuki sighed and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. "However... this is a perfect opportunity to continue your training." And that made the Uchiha heiress grin.

"Perfect."

Naruto smirked and then took a thinking pose. "Well... we already figured out your primary affinities for Fire and Lightning. I have a pseudo-training plan in mind at this point for you as well. To begin, we'll do a bit of multi-tasking. Chakra control and elemental manipulation at once." Sasuki looked curiously at her cousin as he held out his hand, palm upward, and created a ball of fire with simple nature manipulation. "This is the very same exercise I used to master fire release to the point of using A-rank techniques with only a command and everything below without seals or words."

This caused Sasuki's eyes to wide. "That's... impressive. How do I do it?"

"Quite simple. This exercise also doubles as an offensive jutsu. Simply concentrate chakra into your hand in the form of an orb. That is the first step. The second step is to learn how to coat your palm in fire chakra, like so." Naruto's left palm was then covered with flames redder than those in his right hand. "Finally, combine them!" He clapped and slowly separated his hands to reveal a ball of blue fire held in both hands which was likely _very _hot. "I create a ball of fire in my right, however because I am trying to control Katon to the point of what is called 'perfect state' of a nature where I can use anything but S-rank ninjutsu and kinjutsu of an elemental jutsu. I am close to such a state in all three of my affinities of fire, wind and lightning but not there yet."

"Quite a... goal." Sasuki mumbled.

"Well, get to it, Sasuki-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Enshin groaned as he finally awakened nearly ninety minutes later. The Sarutobi sat up and looked around to see Naruto and Sasuki sittng atop a rock, chatting. He saw his staff as well, so he grabbed it and stood up. "How long was I out?"

The redhead and ravenette looked to their brunette teammate. "About an hour and a half, I'd say. Hatake-sensei is still nowhere in sight." Naruto explained. Enshin sighed and walked to them, leaning on his staff in front of the rock.

"Geez... that guy's lazier than Shikaku-san." Enshin said exasperatedly.

"Oheyo!" Everyone turned to see their sensei with a strange eye-smile and waving at them. "You're late!" Enshin accused and pointed at Kakashi.

"Gomenesai. I saw a black cat on the road so I had to go the long way around and then I got lost on the road of life." The two Uchiha looked at him in a way that said _Really? That's the best you could come up with?_

"Tch, whatever." Sasuki said. "Can we just get our training started?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "If I had a team, we would. But it seems no genin are here whatsoever..."

"What!" Enshin and Sasuki exclaimed.

"Eh? Not surprised, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked. "Not at all. Some people actually do recon, research and information gathering. So what will our true genin test be?"

"True genin test? What about the test at the Academy?" Enshin asked.

"That was just a test to se if you qualified for this one. You thought a written test and three D-rank ninjutsu was all it took to be a ninja?" Kakashi shook his head. "Silly little monkey. The real test is this." Kakashi took out a timer and twisted it before placing it on the ground. "You have two hours to take these bells on my belt here."

The trio of geniin prospectives glanced at each other. "Hajime!" Kakashi announced. Immediately, the trio disappeared into the trees. "Good... they're not dumb enough to take me on head-on." Kakashi then pulled out an orange book. "Time to catch up on some reading. I wonder if Mina-chan and Kushimaru-kun will finally get together?"

Meanwhile, Naruto was off by himself in a tree, thinking. "So, the Bell Test invented by Senju Tobirama for Hiruzen's team, eh?" The Uchiha smirked to himself as he studied Kakashi's form with his Sharingan. "His chakra levels are lower than they should be, his posture is lax and I don't see the tanto his clan was so famous for. I could probably take him alone if I use surprise very well."

The redhead shook his head. "That is not the point to this test, however." He jumped to the floor gracefully. "At least I have teammates I don't mind working with."

Eventually, the boy came across a rather surprising sight. Or maybe not. Sasuki and Enshin were together, arguing over the best way to take on Kakashi. They had agreed to wprk with one another to beat the Jōnin. Apparently Naruto's lesson yesterday had gotten through to his cousin.

"This makes my job much easier." Both turned to see Naruto smirking at them. "I'm glad you two saw the point of this exam as well."

"The... point?" Enshin asked.

"Teamwork?" Naruto asked and Enshin looked sheepish.

"Actually... jiji always tells me that it's better to work in a group versus a tough enemy to even the odds."

Naruto shook his head. **A Sarutobi through and through... **"Well, let's make a plan anyways. With only two bells on Hatake-sensei, it was apparent to me it was meant to separate us. He neglected to mention that detail though. It was probably so our plan would fall apart at the last moment when we noticed. He didn't count on the fact that I've read about this exact test in the Nidaime Hokage's biography."

"In his biography?" Sasuki asked.

"Hai. Hatake Kakashi is the last living student of Namikaze Minato who was the star pupil of Sannin no Jiraiya who was among those taught by Sarutobi Hiruzen, one of the students of Senju Tobirama. The bell test has been passed down among them to each new generation as a way to test teamwork fresh out the Academy, according to the Yondaime's own biography."

"Well... that's useful." Enshin noted.

"Pick up a book once in a while, Enshin." Naruto stated. "All we have to do is prove to Hatake-sensei we can work together as a team."

"And the bells?" Sasuki asked.

"If we get them, even better." The Sarutobi and Uchiha nodded. "So, here's what we'll do..." Naruto spoke as he made a diagram of the area with a kunai in the dirt. The plan was already perfect in his mind.

Kakashi sighed as he finally felt a signature approaching and glanced up from his book. Enshin appeared with his staff in hand and was moving at mid to high Chūnin speeds. This surprised Kakashi somewhat since his file depicted him as always sleeping in class.

Enshin used his staff as a pole vault and nearly kicked Kakashi in the face, but the scarecrow tilted his head to the left to dodge it. He then reached out to grab the staff- something he knew was an asset to any Sarutobi's style- but quickly disappeared in a sealless kawarimi as multiple kunai and a salvo of fireballs nearly got him.

Kakashi noted that as Enshin landed on his feet, Sasuki was in a tree, ready to stay back-up. He smirked beneath his mask. It seemed at least two had an understanding of this test. Just then, Kakashi felt his instincts go off and closed his book as he performed a backflip to barely dodge a scissor-cut from two o-katana.

He landed and regarded the redhead of the team holding said blades as he put his book away. Narutp disappeared in a burst of borderline Jōnin speed and Kakashi barely switched his book out for two kunai to create a 't' in order to block the X-slash from Naruto.

Just as Kakashi would have countered, Naruto jumped back and Enshin appeared in place of the redhead after a sealless Kawarimi and nearly brained the Jōnin, if not for his jumping back. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Kakashi's eyes widened then as Naruto spoke his own jutsu with nothing but a single seal. **"Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" **The wind-fed fireball expanded and Enshin jumped away. All had been done before Kakashi even landed, meaning he had only half a moment to Kawarimi once more to get out of the blast zone.

**Potential genin? The Hokage assigned me a trio of Chūnins at least! **The scarecrow screamed in his head even as he was surrounded by the three. He realized that perhaps he shouldn't have been so lax in his training since becoming Jōnin... he would need his Sharingan to beat these three.

With a sigh, Kakashi eye-smiled. He would need to increase his own training but for now... "Congratulations!" He said and the three tensed. "You all pass. It's clear you figured out the meaning of the test. You all looked underneath the underneath and found out that teamwork was the true purpose to the bell test."

The genin relaxed and stood before the Jōnin who suddenly became serious. "But remember something! Teamwork is not just on the mission, it is the value of Konoha. We are not just a group of shinobi gathered in one hidden village, we share a bond closer than that. Tl abandon the mission given to you makes you trash, but to abandon your allies to complete the mission makes you lower than trash."

He then eye-smiled once more. "Enough of that though! Meet here again at eight for your first team training! Ja ne!" And with that, he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto smirked... it seemed his plans were coming along nicely.

**What a roll I'm on!**

**I was in the dark place all authors know as writer's block earlier this week but four chapters in two days? I'm doing awesome!**

**Luna: Because I have nothing to do with it, Orpheus-sama. Nothing at all.**

**Orpheus: Oh yeah... arigatō Luna-chan!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


End file.
